User blog:BMan2000/Naruke Classics: Falchion Prism Genevieve
Unit Art and Info Background Genevieve was the very first unit I ever put into detail. This made her unique because she's also the first unit I every drew out, even before dark unit, Andreas. Genevieve was a knight from the ruined La Veda Republic. Although her appearance looked nothing of a knight, her skills were extravagent, even enough for Atro to notice her. Later in their life, she settled down with their destinied lover, Andreas . Andreas, in the other hand, kept a huge secret from her. It didn't take long for her to realize that her partner was part-demon. This was realized on Andreas's 18th birthday. Genevieve saw past his differences but Andreas was too embarassed to face her and vanished from her life after saying goodbye the next day. Genevieve was devastated, but she didn't let this affect her skills as a Veda knight and dedicates every little thing she does to Andreas, hoping for his return. Skills Leader Skill: Dancing Diamonds As a leader, Genevieve can increase the drop rate of Brave Crystals and Heart Crystals by 60% and heals 1800-2200 HP after each turn. This puts her BC/HC skills 10% less stronger than Feeva's alone as a leader, disregarding her "greatly boosts BC drop rate produced during Spark" attribute. Extra Skill: Crystal Plumage Genevieve's ES adds 4 HC and 8 BC after each turn, resulting in a higher drop check each hit per turn. This ES is similar to Oracle Knight Batch unit, Medina, who only gains half the BC. Brave Burst: Feather Blade Technique Genevieve's BB consist of a 19-hit combo powerful Earth and Light attack that hits all enemies. She grants the squad with a 30% boost to the drop rate of BC and HC for the duration of turns. Super Brave Burst: Himmlisch Hagel Genevieve's SBB consist of a 21-hit combo powerful Earth and Light attack that hits all enemies. She boosts the drop of solely Heart Crystals by 30% for 3 turns. In addition to this, she gains a new buff in which some of the hits (45%) the enemy makes are converted into 250-400 HP per hit. This buff last for 2 turns. Ultimate Brave Burst: Aerial Synthesis Genevieve's UBB is a 31-hit combo non-Dark elemental attack (hits with Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder and Light) on all enemies. The BC and HC drop rate at max will increase to 35% and last for turns. This unit also will detect which unit has the lowest HP and heals said unit's HP to its max. For instance *Let's say you're fighting Divine Emperor Zevalhua with a party of 6, and she unleashed her Endless, almost killing off everyone. Phoenix Torque Ruby, surviving with only 212 HP, has the lowest of the six. Genevieve's UBB will make Ruby's HP go back to absolutely full. *If Genevieve has the lowest HP, she will heal herself back to full HP. Unit Comparison I will use Jed, the antagonist from Adel's batch, for my unit comparsion with Genevieve since each unit shares the BC/HC drop increase buff on these attributes: Overall, Jed and Genevieve are versatile, since one serves as a healer while the other is leaning towards offensive. This means that Genevieve dominates in HC production but falls short in BC production to Jed. Summary As a light version of Feeva, Genevieve is responsible for making sure your squad is healed up and ready for Brave Burst. It's alway worth noting that Genevieve's initial BC/HC drop increase is 35%, the same as Feeva's SBB. Link If you want to check out more units, follow this link back to my first blog post Category:Blog posts